familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Won Ki Cho
Won Ki Cho is a storyboard artist for Family Guy with the following episode credits: * A Hero Sits Next Door (1999) - storyboard cleanup * Brian: Portrait of a Dog (1999) - storyboard cleanup * Holy Crap (1999) - storyboard cleanup * Love Thy Trophy (2000) - storyboard cleanup * The King Is Dead (2000) - storyboard cleanup * If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' (2000) - storyboard cleanup * Running Mates (2000) - storyboard cleanup * Let's Go to the Hop (2000) - storyboard artist * There's Something About Paulie (2000) - storyboard cleanup * Fore Father (2000) - storyboard artist * Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington (2001) - storyboard artist * And the Wiener is... (2001) - storyboard artist * Death Lives (2001) - storyboard artist * The Kiss Seen Around the World (2001) - storyboard revisionist * Emission Impossible (2001) - storyboard artist * Screwed the Pooch (2001) - storyboard artist * Ready, Willing, and Disabled (2001) - storyboard artist * Road to Europe (2002) - storyboard artist * The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire (2005) - Storyboard Artist * Model Misbehavior (2005) - Storyboard Artist * PTV (2005) - storyboard artist * The Fat Guy Strangler (2005) - storyboard artist * Sibling Rivalry (2006) - storyboard artist * Petergeist (2006) - storyboard artist * Saving Private Brian (2006) - storyboard artist * Road to Rupert (2007) - storyboard artist * No Meals on Wheels (2007) - storyboard artist * Meet the Quagmires (2007) - storyboard artist * Stewie Kills Lois (2007) - storyboard artist * Peter's Daughter (2007) - storyboard artist * Play It Again, Brian (2008) - storyboard artist * I Dream of Jesus (2008) - Storyboard artist * The Man with Two Brians (2008) - storyboard artist * FOX-y Lady (2009) - storyboard artist * We Love You, Conrad (2009) - storyboard artist * Road to the Multiverse (2009) - storyboard artist * Extra Large Medium (2010) - Storyboard artist * April in Quahog (2010) - Storyboard artist * Quagmire's Dad (2010) - storyboard artist * Partial Terms of Endearment (2010) - (storyboard artist) * Excellence in Broadcasting (2010) (Storyboard artist) * Brian Writes a Bestseller (2010) (Storyboard artist) * Brothers & Sisters (2011) (Storyboard artist) * Foreign Affairs (2011) (Storyboard artist) * Amish Guy (2011) (Storyboard artist) * Grumpy Old Man (2011) (Storyboard artist) * Quagmire and Meg (2012) (Storyboard artist) * Killer Queen (2012) (Storyboard artist) * Mr. and Mrs. Stewie (2012) (Storyboard artist) * Leggo My Meg-O (2012) (Storyboard artist) * Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2 (2012) (storyboard artist) * Ratings Guy (2012) (storyboard artist) * Jesus, Mary & Joseph (2012) (storyboard artist) * Brian's Play (2013) (storyboard artist) * Call Girl (2013) (Storyboard artist) * Bigfat (2013) (Storyboard artist) * Roads to Vegas (2013) (Storyboard artist) * Vestigial Peter (2013) (Storyboard artist) * Christmas Guy (2013) (Storyboard artist) * Secondhand Spoke (2014) (Storyboard artist) * Chap Stewie (2014) (Storyboard artist) * The Book of Joe (2014) (Storyboard artist) * Quagmire's Mom (2015) (Storyboard artist) * Once Bitten (2015) (Storyboard artist) * Peternormal Activity (2015) (Storyboard artist) * Brokeback Swanson (2015) (Storyboard artist) * Candy Quahog Marshmallow! (2016) (Storyboard artist) * Underage Peter (2016) (Storyboard artist) * The New Adventures of Old Tom (2016) (Storyboard artist) * High School English (2016) (Storyboard artist) * The Finer Strings (2017) (Storyboard artist) * Peter's Lost Youth (2017) (Storyboard artist) * Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas (2017) (Storyboard artist) * Dog Bites Bear (2018) (Storyboard artist) * The Woof of Wall Street (2018) (Storyboard artist) * Are You There God? It's Me, Peter (2018) (Storyboard artist) * Griffin Winter Games (2018) (Storyboard artist) * Hefty Shades of Gray (2019) (Storyboard artist) * Trans-Fat (2019) (Storyboard artist) * Bri-Da (2019) (Storyboard artist) * Heart Burn (2019) (Storyboard artist) Category:People Category:Production Staff